Risorgimento
by Banshee Soel
Summary: Romano, a pesar de haberle tomado cariño a España, siente que ya es hora de volver a unirse con su hermano menor y formar el reino que merecen. Sin embargo Italia aún es muy dependiente de Austria y aunque quiere estar junto a su hermano de nuevo, duda.
1. Cambios

**Risorgimento**

**( Italia x Romano)**

Bueno es la primera vez que intento hacer un fanfic-novela histórica. Espero que les guste realmente esta historia, ya que me cuesta más trabajo del que pensé. _Risorgimento _está basada en las guerras de independencia italianas, así que no sólo verán actuar a los hermanos italianos, sino también a varios personajes más. Por el momento no me decido por una pareja fija, así que por ahora va todo ambiguo con cierta inclinación por el Itacest. Voy a escuchar sus ideas, así que ahí tienen más motivos para dejar reviews xD.

Ahora sí…

**Disclaimer:** Axis Power Hetalia ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos son parte de Hidekaz Himaruya y los libros de historia en que me basé para hacer los datos históricos xD. Yo sólo hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y a pura diversión personal.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>**: Cambios**

- ¡Alto!

Era la tercera vez en la noche que despertaba así. El sudor le impedía ver con claridad y la agitación de las pesadillas aún se encontraba en su garganta, impidiendo retomar la respiración normal. Puso una mano en su pecho y pudo descubrir lo que ya su cuerpo le decía: estaba agitado.

No era normal para él tener pesadillas con tanta frecuencia. Y no cualquier pesadilla. En ellas podía ver gente sufriendo en la miseria, fuego quemando sus casas, el terror de la guerra. ¡Era tan horrible y real! Incluso a veces sentía que él mismo era quemado en el fuego de sus sueños, despertando caliente. Y la fiebre no era buen signo para un país. ¿Se encontraría su hermano igual? Pues a pesar de estar bajo dominios diferentes ambos eran parte de un mismo país. No lo entendía…

Considerando que esa noche no iba a poder descansar más se levantó de la cama en dirección al baño que tenía conectado a la habitación, dispuesto a despejarse un poco con una ducha fría. Se despojó rápidamente de su ropa, y una vez entrado en la ducha sintió la agradable sensación del húmedo frío en su piel y cabello castaño, relajándole los músculos en un dulce alivio. Un rato después salió envuelto en una toalla, encaminándose hacia su guardarropa, del cual eligió una camisa blanca simple y un pantalón marrón. Tomó un cinturón para ajustarlo a su cintura, ya que al ser antes prendas de Austria le quedaban grandes. Finalmente tomó unos zapatos marrones de delicada terminación para hacer juego.

- Ve~ – Susurró de forma cantarina como acostumbraba hacer mientras se asomaba por la ventana y deslizaba la cortina que la cubría, descubriendo que estaba amaneciendo. Gracias a aquella hermosa visión del sol iluminando con tonos anaranjados el cielo y las nubes, decidió salir a tomar aire. Debía refrescar un poco más su cabeza y tratar de eliminar aquellas imágenes tan horribles de su mente.

* * *

><p>La otra mitad de los Italia aún daba vueltas en su cama, producto de una noche, según él, literalmente de mierda. Las pesadillas lo rondaban todo el tiempo impidiéndole descansar, así que simplemente resolvió quedarse despierto.<p>

¿Qué estará haciendo su hermano menor? Ojalá que no pase por lo mismo que él, ya que era de público conocimiento su débil carácter. Si vivía las mismas pesadillas no lo soportaría…

Las imágenes de fuego y gente corriendo aún estaban vívidas en sus ojos, proyectándose en todos los rincones donde éstos se enfocaban.

- _Maledizione_!

Al grito de aquella exclamación, las sábanas que segundos atrás tapaban la piel masculina ahora yacían en parte sobre el suelo.

No quería pensar sobre aquella idea que venía persiguiéndolo como una sombra, pero esos sueños le dictaban que debía hacerlo. Aunque le doliera el alma luchar contra España, debía reclamar su derecho a ser libre. A formar una Italia unificada. Y, lo más importante de todo, a reunirse con su hermano de una vez por todas.

Ya habían sido demasiados años separados y ya era hora de juntarse en un nuevo reino. Y esas pesadillas le confirmaban que de no hacerlo una gran tragedia ocurriría.

- Veneciano… ya es hora.

Con el pensamiento de su hermano menor aún fresco tomó un cambio de ropa y salió corriendo de su habitación, ante la mirada asombrada de un español que había llegado con un desayuno recién hecho para ambos. Al verlo, Romano se detuvo un momento.

- ¿A dónde vas Romano?

- A ver a mí hermano.

- ¿¡Ah? ¿¡Ita-chan? – Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro al escuchar el nombre del menor de los Italia, para desagrado del castaño. – ¡Déjale mis saludos! Dile que un día iré a visitarlo.

Romano no respondió. Pero cuando volvió a emprender camino hacia la salida dos hombres lo detuvieron.

- ¿Qué mierda-?

- Para que te acompañen – Dijo aún sonriente. El italiano bufó varias maldiciones para con el español antes de irse, seguido de esas escoltas militares.

* * *

><p>Aún era muy temprano por la mañana, pero Italia disfrutaba caminando por el jardín tan amplio en donde vivía, y como no estaba Austria en casa podía relajarse a gusto. Después de todo lo consideraba una bendición por parte del Señor gracias a los sueños que padecía noche tras noche. Sin embargo no podía evitar cuestionarse, en contra de su naturaleza, por qué tenía que pasar por eso.<p>

Bajo esos pensamientos fue entrando a la casa para comer algo, cuando un ruido a medio camino lo distrajo.

- ¿Ve? – Enfocó la vista para poder distinguir la figura que venía en su dirección. Al no poder distinguirla prefirió entrar, creyendo simplemente que no era a él a quien buscaban.

Sin embargo ya al haber entrado y emprendido su camino hacia la cocina escuchó la puerta abrirse para su propia sorpresa.

- _F-Fratello_ Romano… ¿Qué haces aquí? – El menor preguntó hacia la figura que entraba por la puerta de su casa. No, ni siquiera podía considerarse aún su casa, pues ésta pertenecía a Roderich, mejor conocido como Austria.

- Tenemos que hablar – La seriedad que arrastraban las palabras del mayor hizo que el menor de los Italia se preocupara. Era muy inusual que su hermano actuara así, pero hoy en día todo era inusual. Con tanta guerra nadie actuaba normal.

- Claro… siéntate. Austria-san no está ahora así que…

- Lo sé, y no, estoy bien. Escúchame Veneciano, debes independizarte, ahora.

- ¿Qué? – No entendía por qué su hermano le estaba diciendo eso. ¿Por qué venía con eso ahora?

- ¡No podemos seguir así! Ni tú ni yo, no podemos seguir dependiendo de naciones extranjeras mientras nosotros seguimos siendo sólo pedazos de territorio.

Mientras Romano hablaba, el menor tragó saliva pesadamente. Le fue difícil compilar todos esos datos que su hermano le estaba diciendo, pues él jamás había pensado en independizarse de Austria. Después de todo, fueron tantos siglos a su cuidado que ya se había tomado como una costumbre el que su vida fuera así. Tampoco tenía un instinto guerrero. ¿Cómo lo haría?

Y de pronto recordó todos esos sueños horribles que había estado teniendo últimamente y se le ocurrió que podrían estar relacionados con lo que Romano le decía.

- E-Espera _fratello_… ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

- Nunca entiendes nada Veneciano. Si seguimos así jamás podremos ser una nación unificada. Jamás… podremos estar juntos. – La mirada verde del mayor enfrentó a la dorada que lo miraba perplejo ante aquella declaración, tiñéndole las mejillas en un suave carmín.

- ¡Reacciona! – Ante ese grito, el menor tembló ligeramente, pero se asustó cuando vio que los fuertes brazos de su hermano se aferraban a los suyos, casi con desesperación.

- _Attesa fratello! Non lo farò!_ – Gritaba tapándose los oídos el castaño menor, mientras los frenéticos brazos de Romano lo seguían empujando en direcciones contrarias. Estaba perdiendo el control.

- _Stupido_! ¿Quieres ser siempre su esclavo? Acaso… Acaso… ¿¡Acaso no quieres que estemos juntos! – Las lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojos esmeraldas, impotentes por la negativa de su hermano al querer independizarse. Se sentía horrible al hacerle esto a su amado Feliciano, pero… ¡Debía entenderlo!

Los ojos ambarinos enfocaron a su hermano mayor con la misma mirada iluminada por las lágrimas, al tiempo que era liberado de los brazos que lo sujetaban con fiereza.

- Claro que quiero… estar contigo hermano… - Sollozaba por lo bajo, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo. – Pero no puedo luchar contra Austria-san…

- ¿No puedes o no quieres?

Aquel tono frío tocó una fibra sensible en él.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, en toda su niñez fue torturado por aquél ser representado con el nombre de Austria. Pero aun así, él lo quería. No podía guardarle rencor, pues sabía que esa era la única forma en la que él podía demostrar su cariño, aún si era del modo incorrecto. Simplemente no podía luchar contra aquel que le dio un techo, le dio comida… y lo conectó con su primer y gran amor.

- _Capisco_.

El mayor de los hermanos italianos dio media vuelta hacia la salida, no sin antes dirigir una mirada melancólica a su otra mitad que seguía con la vista fija en el oscuro del suelo.

- ¡Feliciano! – El nombrado reaccionó, pues pocas personas lo llamaban por su nombre humano. Él era Italia para todos, aunque no fuera un país completamente real. – No me pienso rendir. Tú y yo estaremos juntos, así tenga que luchar contra la gente que más quiero. – Los ojos del menor se abrieron de par en par. Podía ser lento en muchas cosas, pero no en esto. Sabía lo que eso significaba. - Lo juro…

- _Fratello… _

Así, la imagen de su hermano se alejó del umbral, yendo con dos figuras mayores que lo esperaban. Ambas vestían el uniforme de la milicia española. Entonces no estaba equivocado, Romano realmente estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para unificar Italia. Incluso rebelarse contra el ser que más quiere.

Con este pensamiento en mente cayó en cuenta de la cruda realidad y tembló. No quería que su hermano pasara por eso, y tampoco quería luchar contra Austria. Ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo ni una armada dispuesta a ayudarlo. ¿De qué serviría luchar? Sólo se acabarían con vidas inútilmente. No… No podía luchar… ¡No quería! ¡No quería!

- _Fratello!_ – Con ese grito de angustia cayó de rodillas detrás de la puerta, largándose a llorar por varias horas seguidas, hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p>- ¿Ya estás en casa, Romano? – Preguntó un alegre español hacia la figura que entraba por el portón del castillo real mientras los guardias se alejaban.<p>

- Si lo ves, ¿por qué preguntas?

El español suspiró. El mal humor del italiano no había cambiado desde que se marchó hacia la casa de su hermano. No, incluso había empeorado.

- ¿Le dejaste mis saludos a Ita-chan?

No hubo respuesta. Simplemente el castaño se dirigió hacia una de las habitaciones y se encerró, sin mediar contacto visual con su interlocutor.

Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, el ruido de un clic alertó al italiano, levantándose de la cama en la cual se había acostado para poner en orden sus ideas. La figura del español fue recibida por un almohadón que voló en dirección a su rostro, golpeándolo de lleno, pero sin causarle el menor daño.

- Ouch! No era necesario eso Romano… - Suspiró con voz cantarina en perfecto acento español.

- Bastardo… ¿Cómo hiciste para entrar? Cerré con llave la puerta.

- Soy el dueño de esta casa, tengo copias de todas las llaves. – Respondió ante la mirada fría del italiano, que no se movía en absoluto ni bajaba la mirada.

- Has estado actuando muy extraño todos estos días… ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué te ocurre? – Preguntó con voz gentil, pero no se esperó para nada la reacción del castaño. Literalmente saltó de la cama en dirección al español y lo abrazó. Era completamente inusual que Romano actuara así, pero tampoco estuvo actuando normal todos estos días, así que en cierta forma tenía sentido.

- ¿Roma-?

Pero la palabra no pudo ser terminada, pues Romano lo había besado. Sin perder tiempo el mayor lo correspondió, aventurándose a explorar más la cavidad cálida y húmeda del italiano, que poco a poco se dejaba llevar y que de un solo movimiento había terminado debajo del español, con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas. Antonio sonrió de lado ante esta iniciativa traviesa, pero la mirada casi desafiante del menor lo confundía. Algo no encajaba.

- Estás más rojo que un tomate – Bromeó ante su amante, que reaccionó con una rabieta digna de un chiquillo avergonzado. No, no había nada extraño en él, eran sólo ideas suyas. Romano siempre sería Romano, y así lo amaba.

- ¡Ya, ya! ¡Deja de golpearme, que me duele! – Mintió dulcemente, mientras se aferraba en un nuevo y cálido abrazo al menor que yacía debajo de él, comenzando a despojarse de sus prendas, dejando la piel tostada por el sol al descubierto. Esto provocó un nuevo sonrojo por parte del italiano, el cual también empezaba a perder sus vestimentas, tal cual una flor lentamente deshojada. Como un náufrago a la deriva, Romano se aferró a la espalda del español al sentir un dolor punzante en su cuerpo, logrando que sus ojos contuvieran algunas lágrimas. No por el dolor, sino por el momento que estaba viviendo.

- A-Antonio…

El susurro casi imperceptible fue aumentando poco a poco hasta convertirse en sonoros gemidos que eran ahogados una y otra vez por las embestidas del mayor, que miraba con cuidado las expresiones de su amante. No quería perderse ningún detalle.

Cada vez aumentaba más y más la velocidad de las embestidas contra el frágil cuerpo de porcelana del italiano, hasta que notó ese leve escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal, claro signo de que estaba llegando al límite, aferrándose aún más a la espalda morena con sus uñas, provocando marcas rojizas en la piel en un dolor placentero e inigualable, casi masoquista.

Las voces se unieron al unísono clamando el nombre del otro, llegando juntos al clímax del placer que podía representar aquel acto que habían acabado de hacer juntos.

Inmediatamente después de eso y de marcar un camino de besos por el rostro italiano, el español se quedó profundamente dormido, ante la mirada esmeralda que lo observaba. Una vez comprobado esto, el menor se levantó del lecho revuelto, tomó sus prendas y con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos se marchó.

- Adiós Antonio…

Al día siguiente en que España despertó y no encontró a su amante a su lado, desesperó. Lo buscó por todos los rincones del castillo sin resultado alguno. Incluso mandó a llamar a toda la armada que rodeaba el lugar para recolectar información. ¡Alguien debía haberlo visto! Pero no, nadie sabía nada, provocando que su boca fuera un torbellino de malas palabras y maldiciones para todos. Y fue ahí, en ese momento, en que el moreno recapituló todo lo que había ocurrido ayer, junto con el extraño comportamiento del italiano, cayendo en cuenta de la realidad: Romano se había ido.

* * *

><p>Yay! Bueno acá está el primer capítulo, espero que realmente les guste! Para todas las terminaciones en italiano les dejo al final un diccionario con los significados de las palabras.<p>

Dejen review así sé si les gustó y si tienen alguna preferencia por alguna pareja! Escucho todas las opciones.

Nos leemos pronto!

* * *

><p><strong>Diccionario:<strong>

_Maledizione_: Maldición

_Fratello:_ Hermano

_Attesa:_ Detente

_Non lo farò:_ No quiero

Stupido: Estúpido

_Capisco_: Entiendo


	2. Enfrentamientos dolorosos

**Risorgimento**

**(Italia x Romano)**

**Disclaimer:** Axis Power Hetalia ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos son parte de Hidekaz Himaruya y los libros de historia en que me basé para hacer los datos históricos xD. Yo sólo hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y a pura diversión personal.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Enfrentamientos dolorosos<strong>

Si había alguien que de seguro sabría el paradero del mayor de los Italia, ese era Feliciano. Y aunque odiara tener que ir donde se encontraba aquel austríaco _debía_ ir. Por Romano.

- Iré sin escolta. – Clamó mientras vestía sus ropas militares tradicionales, ante la mirada absorta de la armada.

- P-Pero señor… va a ir a territorio enemigo. No puede ir solo…

- ¡Dije que iré sin escolta, soldado! – No era común ver al español enojado, por eso cuando lo estaba todo el mundo le temía. Al haber tomado consciencia de la reacción de los suyos por su culpa, el moreno tomó aire y exhaló con tal de tranquilizarse.

- Lo siento… Por favor, quiero ir solo. Entiéndanme.

- Lo entendemos señor. ¡Firmes! ¡En fila! – El general aulló y el resto de los soldados adoptaron la postura indicada, mientras veían a su jefe marcharse en dirección al este.

* * *

><p>Una figura se encontraba barriendo la entrada de la casa, mientras un joven de aspecto aristocrático se encontraba sentado a la mesa tomando café con pasteles, observándolo mientas limpiaba. Aquél jardín tan extenso era perfecto para disfrutar de aquel descanso. Debía agradecerlo al territorio tan fértil de Italia.<p>

En eso el menor se distrae por el sonido de alguien que se acercaba con velocidad, reconociéndolo en el acto.

- ¡España nii-chan! – Llamó el italiano con una sonrisa, mientras detenía los movimientos con su escoba. A un lado, el pelinegro gruñó ante la sola mención de aquél nombre, pero no se movió de su lugar.

- Ita-chan – El rostro del recién nombrado era serio, sin la acostumbrada sonrisa llena de jovialidad y frescura que desprendía cuando veía a alguno de los hermanos italianos. Su voz sonó vacía… y fría, extrañando a Italia.

- ¿Qué ocurr-? ¡Kyaaa! – Pero fue interrumpido por el español que lo tomó de los hombros, casi agresivamente. Italia tembló por inercia, soltando la escoba que cayó ruidosamente, pero frunció el seño con cierto grado de molestia. ¿Acaso todos tenían la misma costumbre de ser así? Ahora sabía de dónde había aprendido Romano esos arranques.

- ¿Dónde está?

- ¿Eh?

- No es momento para juegos Ita-chan, sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando. Dímelo, ¡en dónde está Romano!

- ¡M-Me haces daño! – Ante aquella reacción de dolor de parte del italiano, el austríaco se levantó de su asiento, adelantándose y separando a ambos de aquél forcejeo, quedando en medio de ellos. Italia se cubrió del español con la espalda del aristócrata. Estaba temblando de miedo; jamás había visto a España así.

- Italia está diciendo la verdad, no tenemos idea de dónde está Romano. Así que ya vete y déjanos en paz. Vamos Italia. – Tomó al menor del hombro, dispuesto a llevarlo adentro de la casa, pero notó un ruido metálico provenir de sus espaldas y de un movimiento rápido agarró el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos saltando en el aire, logrando esquivar el ataque.

- ¿¡Estás loco? – Gritó furioso el austríaco al ver en la mano del español un hacha de tamaño considerable demasiado cerca de ellos. Un poco más y hubieran sido rebanados en dos.

- Sé que tú sabes todo sobre los Italia, Austria. Así que dime por las buenas donde está Romano, sino…

- Italia – Interrumpió, llamando la atención del menor, el cual reaccionó ante su nombre mirando al mayor que aún lo tenía aferrado a él entre sus brazos – Entra a la casa, yo me encargo de esto. – El menor dudó, a pesar de sentir que era liberado del agarre. Sin embargo no se movió. Aún le temblaban las piernas para poder hacerlo. Además temía por ellos, no quería que pelearan. - ¡Idiota, entra a la casa! ¡AHORA!

Ese grito logró despertar las pocas energías que le quedaban en sus piernas, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia la entrada. Austria no perdió contacto visual con el español ni un solo minuto, y cuando hubo escuchado el ruido de la puerta cerrarse con violencia suspiró un poco más relajado.

- Ahora bien… Me parece injusto que me apuntes con un arma cuando obviamente yo no traigo ninguna conmigo. Así que agradecería que la bajaras. – Aquello no era una sugerencia, era una orden y España lo había entendido así también, pero obedeció, pues a él tampoco le gustaban los enfrentamientos innecesarios. O al menos eso es lo que creyó el pelinegro cuando vio acatada su orden.

- Devuélveme a Lovino, él me pertenece.

- Yo no sé donde está y tampoco tengo la culpa de que se te haya escapado. – Dijo mordaz, provocándolo. – Debiste atarlo a tu cama si tanto lo querías.

- Escucha Austria, si no me lo entregas, yo… ¡Yo… Te declararé la guerra! – Gritó con firmeza, ante el estoico rostro germánico. Su semblante no cambió en lo absoluto, simplemente cerró los ojos, en un acto de meditación. Finalmente suspiró.

- Si eso quieres, así será… - Sentenció, dando media vuelta en la misma dirección que había tomado anteriormente el italiano.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí y mirar de reojo por la ventana pudo ver la figura española irse a lo lejos, suspirando un poco de alivio. Pero al enfocar la mirada hacia el interior de la casa pudo notar una figura acurrucada en un rincón sollozando. Al caminar hacia él pudo notar que se trataba de Italia, quien estaba aferrado a sus propias piernas, en una posición lamentable.

- Italia… - Susurró despacio, casi con ternura, pero el menor no respondía. El mayor siguió insistiendo varias veces, pero era el mismo resultado. Suspiró pesadamente.

- Italia, ya pasó. Deja de llorar. Los hombres no lloran, se fortalecen. – Fue casi con rudeza, pero Italia entendió el mensaje, así que secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su arrugada camisa, mirando los ojos violáceos del austríaco que lo tranquilizaban poco a poco. Creyó ver una minúscula sonrisa adornar el rostro masculino, pero fueron por tan pocos segundos que Italia creyó que fue sólo una ilusión. Aun así decidió creer en ese pequeño milagro.

- Muy bien, ahora levántate y arréglate. Ya es hora de almorzar.

Una vez terminado el almuerzo consistente en una olla bien grande repleta de pasta burbujeante acompañada del postre típico de Austria, Strudel de manzanas caramelizadas, ambos humanos se quedaron en silencio. Para Feliciano, que amaba la comida, aquello era simplemente delicioso. Sin embargo no pudo disfrutarlo como hubiera querido gracias al silencio que reinó durante toda la comida. Después de lo que había ocurrido con España ninguno de los dos quería empezar una conversación, y el menor de los Italia dudaba de que el austríaco le dijese alguna verdad. Pero había pasado demasiado tiempo en silencio, y no lo pudo soportar más.

- A-Austria-san… ¿Q-Qué fue lo que ocurrió… con España nii-chan? – Y lo soltó sin más con la voz entrecortada, esperando cualquier reacción que pudiera ocurrir. Pero nada. Nada de nada. El germánico lo miró por sobre sus lentes sin ni un solo cambio en su rostro. Quizás debió ver los ojos brillantes del italiano que le preguntaba con verdadera preocupación, quién sabe si por el pelinegro o por el español, o incluso por su hermano mayor; no lo sabía, pero algo hizo que se escuchara un profundo suspiro en el aire antes de escuchar la firme voz masculina.

- Simplemente me declaró la guerra.

Aquello fue un baldazo de agua fría para el menor al que se le habían contraído las pupilas, como si lo hubieran enfocado con una luz demasiado brillante y perturbadora en el fondo de su alma. No… La guerra no… Aquellos sueños de muerte y destrucción podrían hacerse realidad. ¡No quería ver ese sufrimiento!

- _Per favore Signore Austria_! – El pequeño territorio saltó de su lugar y se aferró del brazo de su interlocutor en un temblor involuntario, hecho un mar de lágrimas – _Guerra… morte… distruzione!_ _Non voglia! Per favore!_

- _Italien ist genug_! – Gruñó con evidente enfado el austríaco, soltándose del agarre desesperado del italiano que por el envión yacía ahora en el suelo, con las manos tapándose los ojos llorosos. – No discutiré esto contigo. Después de todo tú eres parte del Imperio Austríaco, así que no tienes más opción que obedecer.

Con esas crueles palabras en boca del mayor, éste se retiró del lugar, dejando a un indefenso Italia con la verdad resonando aún en sus oídos.

"…_no tienes más opción que obedecer."_

- ¿De verdad… es la única opción que tengo? – Susurró con lastimosa voz mientras intentaba incorporarse con cierta dificultad. ¿Por qué era tan débil? Le hubiera encantado tener la fuerza de su abuelo en su sangre y poder defenderlos a todos. Poder traer paz a todos y cargar él mismo con el peso en su espalda, pero no. Siempre fue débil y eso no cambiaría. Era tan… irritante.

_- Fratello, dove sei? –_ Susurró con angustia antes de juntar las manos y aferrarlas entre sí, dirigiendo una plegaria desde el fondo de su corazón, así como se lo habían enseñado sus superiores. Lo único útil que podía hacer ahora por todos sus seres queridos era rezar. – Que Dios te proteja, amado Lovino…

* * *

><p>- Entendido. Reportaré a las tropas rebeldes en cuanto usted me de la señal señor – Exclamó con sumo respeto a su superior al tiempo en que le era entregado un sobre con las instrucciones de ataque y se retiraba con precaución de ser descubierto. El plan se llevaría a cabo en menos de 24 horas, en las cuales se decidiría el futuro de una mitad.<p>

- Perfecto.

El hombre desconocido afirmó con media sonrisa en el rostro antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad. Lo único que podía resaltar de aquella figura era un curioso rizo castaño que flotaba a lo alto de su cabeza; único elemento que pudo vislumbrarse a través de un farol en medio de una calle vacía y solitaria.

El ruido de una gabardina aún resoplaba en el ambiente con tensa insistencia.

* * *

><p>Unos cabellos dorados ondeaban al compás del viento de Venecia mientras se dirigía con seductor andar hacia la casa del ser que alguna vez poseyó por ínfimo tiempo y que le había sido arrebatado. Casi siempre iba a verlo para jugar o provocarlo con sus sexuales hábitos, pero esta vez iba por un asunto mucho más serio.<p>

Al entrar por el portón de la casa germana encontró al joven italiano arrodillado frente a la ventana que daba con el jardín trasero a la casa en posición de rezo. Ni siquiera había notado su presencia, y a pesar de que el castaño era un ser extremadamente confiado e ingenuo igualmente se sorprendió. No era común ver al menor de los Italia en esa situación. Y de hecho, esta era la segunda vez que lo veía rezar. La última vez…

- ¿Por quién rezas Italia? – Preguntó el joven con acento francés, alertando al nombrado de su presencia.

- ¡Ah! Francia nii-chan… Hace tiempo que no te veía. – Saludó tratando de lucir normal, pero las manos le temblaron un poco al separarlas de la posición anterior. – Siéntate, Austria-san no está aquí así que…

- Lo sé – interrumpió – Vengo a verte a ti, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

- ¿D-De qué quieres hablar? – Se estremeció por instinto. Últimamente todos los que le hablaban eran por el mismo tema tan doloroso para él.

- Seguramente estás enterado de la guerra civil que se lleva a cabo en las profundidades de la capital de España – El italiano tragó saliva, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza – Ese sentimiento de rebelión se está contagiando por toda Europa. Incluso ha llegado a mi país… y el tuyo está empezando a resonar.

- ¡Espera! – Gritó, sorprendiendo al francés por aquel arrebato – P-Perdón Francia, pero no quiero saber más… Yo no soy un país aún… Así que eso debes decírselo a Austria-san…

El rubio lo miró serio, casi con bronca en su mirada.

- ¿Hasta cuando pensás seguir así Italia? – Las palabras parecían escupidas. Le molestaba en exceso que el menor fuera tan dependiente. Pero éste no respondió, simplemente bajó la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

- Tu país está sufriendo. ¡Es _tu_ gente! ¿Acaso no te importan?

- ¡Claro que me importan! Por ellos… y por mi hermano estuve rezando. Rezo por todos para que mis plegarias puedan protegerlos. Es lo único que puedo hacer. – Las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus iris doradas sin poder contenerlas mucho tiempo cayendo en finas cascadas saladas. El mayor suspiró para tomar coraje y encontrar un poco de paciencia en su ser.

- Eso es mentira, y lo sabes. – Los ojos dorados se abrieron de par en par ante aquella negación. ¡Pero si él era débil! ¿Cómo podría ayudar?

- Te equivocas Francis nii-chan…

- Feliciano… tienes otra opción. Por una vez en tu vida lucha por lo que quieres. Por aquellos a quienes amas. – Suavemente tomó la frágil mano masculina del italiano entre las suyas, en un intento de darle calidez – Lucha contra Austria, yo te ayudaré en lo que necesites.

- Yo… no sé que hacer… ¡No lo se! – El llanto se había quebrado, lanzándose el italiano en el pecho del rubio que lo confortaba en un abrazo. Sin embargo, aunque Italia no podría ver el rostro de Francia, éste se encontraba serio. Había un peculiar e inquietante brillo en su mirada que para alguien como el menor no era necesario ocultarlo, pues jamás lo descubriría.

- Piénsalo Italia. Ya es hora de que aprendas a ser fuerte, y yo puedo ayudarte a respaldarte. – Al pronunciar esas palabras separó a Italia del abrazo y se apartó hacia la puerta, en clara intención de retirada. – _Au revoir petit L'Italie_…

Al ver la figura del rubio marcharse pensó con detalle aquella propuesta que le hizo, pero realmente no sabía qué decisión tomar. Así que resolvió entrar y recostarse en su habitación. Ese día había sido demasiado largo para él.

Por su parte el francés pensaba en el castaño y en si había sido realmente convincente al "ofrecer" su ayuda. Claro… todo tenía su beneficio. Después de todo él no era un hombre de caridad, y en la situación actual que vivía Europa debía aprovechar cada oportunidad que se le presentara, aún si tuviera que utilizar a pequeños y adorables peones para ello.

* * *

><p>El moreno aún se encontraba dando vueltas por todo el territorio sureño, hablando con los habitantes o los comerciantes. Incluso recorrió un poco la frontera con el norte, ya que el sur le guardaba rencor. El sentimiento de rebelión contra su nación se estaba expandiendo como una enfermedad virósica. Muy pronto podría ser demasiado peligroso, especialmente por la formación de grupos secretos, de los que ya tenía pleno conocimiento por la propia situación de su país.<p>

Llegado a un punto en que no había avanzado ni siquiera un poco en su incansable búsqueda, el español se sentía desesperanzado y agobiado. ¿Por qué Romano desaparecería así, sin más, después de haber hecho el amor con él?

- ¿Acaso soy tan malo? Pero… nunca nadie se quejó… - Meditó medio en broma, medio en serio con una sonrisa fingida, tratando de entender el comportamiento de aquel italiano tan cambiante.

Mientras iba caminando sin rumbo real pensando en lo anteriormente planteado, no resaltó en la presencia de un grupo de hombres que se acercaba en su dirección. Y cuando fijó la vista pudo ver aquél rizo tan característico de su amado castaño.

- Te encontré…

- ¡Romano! Por fin te en- ¿eh? – Aquel arrebato de alegría fue detenido por un caño metálico que lo apuntaba en el medio de sus ojos. La mirada helada del italiano lo perturbó.

- Lovino… ¿Qué significa esto? – Susurró con la voz más débil que jamás había pronunciado. Italia del Sur estaba apuntándolo con un arma de lleno en el rostro, seguido de varios hombres de negra vestimenta tras su espalda.

- Quiero ser libre Antonio…

El ruidoso choque metálico de la espada contra el suelo producto de aquella dolorosa confesión lo hizo entrar en la cruda realidad que se negaba rotundamente a aceptar. Lovino Vargas reclamaba su independencia.

- Por qué… ¿¡Por qué! ¡Si siempre he cuidado de ti! Te di todo mi amor, ¿¡y así me lo pagas?

Por un leve momento el italiano titubeó al ver el rostro tostado mirando con dolor hacia el suelo y conteniendo a éste con sus puños, pero en ese mismo instante recordó sus traumáticos sueños, haciendo que la duda se desvaneciera y apuntando nuevamente y con firmeza hacia adelante, con los dedos índice y medio apoyados sobre el gatillo. Una mínima provocación de sus instintos y sabía que lo apretaría.

- No tengo nada que agradecerte. Tú y Austria nos separaron a mí y a mi hermano menor. Todo lo que has hecho fue a causa de tu propia satisfacción personal y egoísmo. ¡Estás obsesionado con poseer Italia! – Y eso no fue un simple reclamo. La pura verdad era que España quería todo el territorio para él, y Romano era sólo un pedazo, una posesión más producto de sus caprichosos deseos. Los ojos verdes del español no daban crédito a aquella fantasmal imagen.

- ¡Es mentira! Tú sabes cuánto te amo, siempre te lo demostré. ¿Por qué ahora dices todo esto? – Estaba consternado. Su amor, aquél que se había entregado a él en cuerpo y alma ahora venía y lo enfrentaba con palabras hirientes y miradas frías como el mismo hielo. Tanta indiferencia había en los ojos ajenos que no pudo encontrar en ellos la mirada del italiano del que se había enamorado. No, ese que estaba frente a él no era Romano. Su Romano jamás actuaría así. No el Romano con quien hacía pocas horas había hecho el amor.

- No… Tú no eres Romano… ¡Él jamás haría esto!

- ¿Ah? Sé que estás mal de la cabeza, pero no creí que también fueras tan estúpido. – Las mordaces palabras le quemaban en la lengua, pero era necesario. Debía entender que ya nada sería como antes. – Yo soy el país representado por Italia del Sur. Mi nombre es Lovino Vargas. España… en este preciso instante me declaro independiente de ti. – Sentenció, bajando el arma pero sin bajar la guardia. No aún.

- Eso jamás lo permitiré. Tú eres parte de mí, no puedes evitarlo.

- ¿No lo entiendes aún? Ya lo hice… - Con aquellas últimas palabras, el italiano dio la vuelta siendo protegido por su escolta personal, desapareciendo de aquella bizarra escena.

- No… jamás… jamás serás libre. ¡JAMÁS!

En un remoto lugar de la capital española, el tenso ambiente del castillo resoplaba por todos los rincones y anhelaba escapar de ahí. El sentimiento de dolor y traición era demasiado fuerte, incluso para sus propios habitantes que se encontraban inquietos. El jefe de la casa se encontraba de pésimo humor y quienes lo pagaban caro eran sus subordinados.

- ¡No me importa! – Era la décima vez que Antonio gritaba lo mismo ante las insistencias de su armada en no provocar más guerras, según ellos "sin sentido". ¿Cómo no podía tener sentido el deseo de mantener a Romano a su lado? Aún contra su voluntad, no, eso también iría a cambiar. Volvería a lograr tenerlo para él y sólo para él. Y la guerra declarada a Austria ayudaría en eso.

- ¡P-Pero señor! Ya hay demasiados gastos y bajas en la guerra civil que nos invade. Más guerras… Usted no podrá soportarlo… Todos… uhm… - El soldado tenía miedo de continuar al ver la mirada fría del moreno, terminando por callar su declaración.

- Yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte para poder derrotar por mí mismo a Austria. Ese sujeto no tiene aliados poderosos ya que todo el mundo lo odia. – Y en eso tenía razón, ya que las principales potencias buscaban obtener su territorio por medio de la más mínima provocación. – En cuanto a Ita-chan… - Meditó cerrando los ojos. Si Italia se declaraba independiente estaría en graves problemas, porque Romano tendría la motivación necesaria para poder continuar con su absurdo deseo. Y esos dos seguramente arrastrarían al menor de los Italia en sus propios caprichos egoístas. Definitivamente debía derrotar a Austria sin que Italia gane su independencia. Si todo marchaba bien sería el dueño de toda la península.

Por su parte los soldados no podían creer el cambio de su capitán por sólo un pedazo de país. Si bien no era desconocido para ellos la devoción de éste por Romano, ese cambio de carácter tan frío y casi despiadado para con el deseo de guerra era algo nunca visto. Tenían un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

- Ninguno de ellos sabe con quién se metieron. Aún sigo siendo una potencia. La guerra civil se solucionará en cuanto se capturen a todos los rebeldes. Ese sentimiento está contagiándose por toda Europa, y mi deber como país es cortarlo de raíz en el mío. Ahora… - Giró la vista hacia cada uno de los soldados de forma rápida, pero penetrante. – Quien quiera irse, puede hacerlo ahora. Después no habrá tiempo de arrepentimientos. Sólo quiero gente fiel a mí, pase lo que pase.

Varios soldados tragaron saliva ante esa declaración tan firme y demandante, pero afirmaron todos al unísono hacia su señor. Nadie huyó. Esto provocó la sonrisa natural del español.

- Muy bien, entonces… hay que prepararse.

* * *

><p>Acá está el segundo capítulo de esta historia que cada vez me gusta escribir más. En este capítulo entra en escena el carácter yandere de España y la manipulación de Francia con Ita-chan. ¿Austria querrá proteger a Italia de todo esto o sólo es uno más que quiere usarlo a su favor? De a poco se va a ir revelando todo. Y para toda la gente hermosa que me dejó reviews, muchas gracias! No se preocupen que esta historia va para largo y no la pienso abandonar, así que pierdan cuidado. Y también todos eligieron el Itacest como OTP, así que seguiré ese camino.<p>

Les dejo como siempre el diccionario con ciertas frases en varios idiomas.

Trataré actualizar con cierta frecuencia, por lo menos de 15 días. Igualmente si tardo sean pacientes que sí o sí tendrán su capítulo nuevo.

Espero sus reviews!

Saludos~!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Diccionario:<strong>_

_Per favore Signore Austria_!: ¡Por favor señor Austria!

_Guerra… morte… distruzione!_ _Non voglia! Per favore!: _Guerra… muerte… ¡Destrucción! ¡No quiero! ¡Por favor!

_Italien ist genug_!: ¡Ya basta Italia!

_Fratello, dove sei?: _Hermano, ¿Dónde estás?

_Au revoir petit L'Italie: _Hasta pronto, pequeño Italia.


	3. Decisiones

**Risorgimento**

**(Italia x Romano)**

**Disclaimer:** Axis Power Hetalia ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos son parte de Hidekaz Himaruya y los libros de historia en que me basé para hacer los datos históricos xD. Yo sólo hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y a pura diversión personal.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Decisiones <strong>

Nunca creyó que España tardara tan poco tiempo en arremeter en su contra, pero eso tan sólo le daba la pauta de que por fin lo había tomado en serio. Prueba de todo esto era su cuerpo que de a poco presentaba leves marcas, signos de violencia contra su tierra. Aunque en el fondo de su corazón no quería luchar contra él, sabía que todo esto tenía sentido si ganaba la libertad de unificarse junto a su hermano menor. Ese solo pensamiento lo motivaba a no decaer y a formar una creciente voluntad de lucha, aún en contra de su naturalmente débil espíritu italiano. Pero esa lucha por su ser más importante también formaba parte de ese espíritu, así que sentía que las cosas tarde o temprano se equilibrarían.

Por enésima vez fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un pelirrojo participante de la mafia. Parte de los rebeldes habían hecho un trato con esta "organización independiente" con tal de obtener protección y armamento, y a cambio éstos podían comerciar libremente por los límites de las fronteras sin tener ninguna preocupación. Un verdadero desastre, pero necesario al fin.

- ¿Entonces eso es todo? – La voz poco disimulada de enfado del italiano hacia los miembros de aquella reunión secreta resonó gracias al techo de metal de aquella casona escondida cerca de los volcanes del sur. Nadie como Lovino Vargas para conocer a la perfección la "anatomía" de su territorio, a pesar de que legalmente le pertenecía a España. El castaño se llevó una mano al pecho, arrugando con su puño el traje marrón que llevaba puesto a la altura del corazón. No sólo le pertenecía por papeles, sino también su cuerpo tenía su marca. Pero eso pronto también desaparecería.

Aquello sólo había sido un acto de amabilidad de su parte, o eso es lo que quería creer. Sin embargo al pensar en ello su corazón aún dolía.

- Entonces haremos una emboscada por esta zona, rodeando las tropas que se encuentran en la frontera – Declaró un soldado mientras apuntaba con una vara en un mapa indicando el lugar. Romano y el resto asintieron. Después de arreglar los últimos detalles se marchó por la puerta de atrás. Debía buscar su equipo militar y las armas. De verdad las necesitaría.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado unos días luego de enterarse por parte de Austria que España y Romano estaban en guerra. Al principio Italia había reaccionado con lágrimas como siempre lo hacía, pero de a poco se fue calmando, y lo único que se lo veía hacer cuando no comía o dormía su siesta era rezar, como ahora lo hacía cerca de la ventana. Últimamente ese era su lugar favorito, ya que desde ahí tenía amplia vista del cielo y podía dirigir a él sus plegarias libremente. Aunque sea lo único en lo que realmente tenía libertad.<p>

Estaba tan ensimismado en su labor que no escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse tras de él.

- _Hey Italy_, ¿Vas a estar todo el día así? – La voz demandante hizo que el italiano saltara en su lugar. Al dar media vuelta el rostro algo desorientado pudo comprobar la figura conocida de un rubio de ojos verdes y brillantes frente a él.

- U-Uhm… I-Inglaterra-san… - Susurró con poca voz, temeroso. Después de todo el país inglés era una más de las potencias y no había tenido muy buena suerte con él en cuestiones políticas. Ya era su reacción natural.

- Al menos sírveme un poco de té, ¿No? ¿No eres un sirviente? – Espetó al verlo con esa vestimenta extraña que llevaba desde hacía años.

- ¡S-Si! – El menor corrió hacia la cocina mientras el rubio tomaba asiento a la mesa del comedor. En unos pocos minutos ésta estaba servida con un té de hierbas en fina vajilla con algunos pasteles y galletas dulces.

- L-Los hizo Austria-san, así que de seguro saben deliciosos – Trató de sonar convincente ante el inglés que lo miró de forma extraña por el comentario. El menor tragó saliva. Parecía que lo estaba examinando, sintiéndose realmente incómodo. Trató de no temblar ni delatarse con el ruido de la bandeja en sus brazos ante ese gesto perturbador pensando que podría desatar algo, pero no ocurrió nada. Simplemente Inglaterra se sirvió unas galletas y probó su té. Al parecer estaba delicioso, pues el rubio había sonreído de lado por unos segundos.

- Debemos hablar – El menor prestó atención al ver que el inglés dejaba a un lado de la mesa la taza, preguntándose por dentro de qué querría hablar una potencia con alguien como él – Estoy al tanto de la situación de Italia Romano.

Los músculos del menor se tensaron ante el nombre de su hermano en labios ajenos. Al creer que su cuerpo no resistiría dejó la bandeja en la mesa y tomó asiento frente al inglés sin esperar ninguna respuesta o reclamo por esto, ya que aún permanecía con su vestido y posición de sirviente.

- Y-Ya veo…

- Tú no podrás hacer nada para ayudarlo, ni siquiera rezando. – Los ojos ambarinos brillaron de impotencia, apretando con sus blancas manos hechas puños la falda del vestido. Sabía que no era una verdadera ayuda para él, pero no podía hacer nada más. – Sin embargo yo puedo ayudar…

Las palabras quedaron flotando en la mente del italiano.

- ¿¡Cómo? – Era la primera vez que el menor no titubeaba para hablarle a Inglaterra. Incluso levantó la voz demostrando el grado de preocupación que tenía por su fratello.

- Puedo darte mis tropas y mi protección, y tú lucharás contra Austria. – Las pupilas se encogieron ante aquello. No, no de nuevo. ¿Por qué todos querían que él luchara contra Austria? ¿Por qué tantas ansias de lucha? – Y a cambio tú deberás ayudarme en todos mis enfrentamientos futuros contra Francia. ¿De acuerdo?

El castaño bajó la mirada intentando reaccionar. Incluso buscaba las palabras adecuadas para responderle a Inglaterra sin causar ningún conflicto bélico. Pero sólo le salía la misma palabra.

- …No.

Silencio.

- … ¿Qué dijiste?

- No lo haré. – Afirmó, elevando su rostro y mirando directamente a los ojos esmeraldas que brillaban de indignación.

- Imbécil. ¿Por qué no quieres mi ayuda? ¿Acaso no quieres luchar contra Austria? – El menor no respondía, simplemente mantenía la mirada. – ¡Idiota! ¡No le debes absolutamente nada! ¿Cuántos siglos sufriste bajo su amparo? Incluso ahora no está haciendo nada por tu hermano. ¿Es esa clase de persona de la que quieres depender toda tu vida?

- Te equivocas, Austria-san no tiene la culpa. Yo soy muy débil, por eso no puedo ayudar a nadie.

- Dices eso, pero la realidad es que Austria nunca te ayudó en nada. – El italiano lo miró con duda, ¿A qué se refería con eso? – Primero fue ese conjunto de territorios germánicos, y ahora es tu hermano. ¿Quieres perderlo a él también?

- ¡NO! – Gritó desgarradoramente, apretándose el pecho con fuerza mientras lloraba. Le dolía mucho el corazón.

- Pero fue así. Por no ser fuerte el Sacro Imperio Romano desapareció gracias a Francia. Él lo mató, y Austria no lo ayudó en esa guerra, aun conociendo perfectamente la situación. Y ahora tu hermano lucha por su libertad contra España, quien es un verdadero oponente, y Austria no hace nada por él. Simplemente se protege su propio trasero.

Las palabras eran duras y frías, lastimándole los oídos y el corazón aún más. El recuerdo de su primer amor fallecido en la guerra aún estaba resonante en él, a pesar de haber crecido y haber entendido un poco más la situación que en aquél entonces. Pero aun así le dolía no tenerlo cerca en aquella casa tan grande. Y ahora su hermano, su adorada mitad podría desaparecer también si él no reaccionaba.

- _Per favore Signore Inghilterra_, váyase. – Susurró con firmeza al tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar y se encaminaba a la salida. El inglés resopló antes de imitarlo.

- Haz lo que quieras Italia, pero ya lo sabes, si esto sigue así todos los que quieres irán desapareciendo uno por uno. – Declaró antes de dar media vuelta y cruzar la puerta. Los ojos ámbar se cristalizaban más y más.

- ¡Oh! Lo olvidaba… Italia, a pesar de todo eres un país. Sería hora de que empieces a actuar como tal. – Dicho esto el inglés se marchó, dejando a Italia pensativo.

- No puedo… No… ¡No puedo luchar!

Ante tantas emociones acumuladas, el castaño usó la única habilidad excepcional que poseía: corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le dejaron, alejándose de todo lo que significaba para él aquella casa similar a una prisión para su alma. Tanto por el austríaco que lo mantenía prisionero en su propio territorio como por el amor que había perdido en su niñez y que aún no superaba totalmente, ya que sentía que todo lo ocurrido había sido culpa suya al haberlo rechazado.

- "_Por qué… ¿Por qué todos aquellos que son importantes para mi tienen que desaparecer?_" – Pensaba fuerte y claro mientras tomaba aire después de esa gran huida, terminando en el centro de la ciudad, cerca de los gondoleros. Resolvió tomar uno para cruzar el Gran Canal hasta el otro extremo. Necesitaba despejar su mente de todo, y al ser realmente Italia no tendría ningún problema en los costos o explicaciones ya que todos lo reconocían.

_-"No quiero que se sigan rompiendo promesas…"_

El viejo gondolero lo saludó con la alegría natal de los habitantes de Venecia, a pesar de ser parte del conflicto general que atravesaba el país. Feliciano no podía entender cómo ese señor podía sonreír sin pensar en las muertes que las guerrillas provocaban.

- ¿Le ocurre algo_, signore_? – Preguntó el anciano mientras movía la barca, sorprendiendo al propio italiano que se descubrió apenado por la observación.

- No… lo siento, yo sólo… me preguntaba cómo puede sonreír así… - Se excusó el menor avergonzado ante el mayor que lo miró con la misma sonrisa sincera.

- Es cierto que estamos en épocas duras, joven… - Suspiró relajado, quizás demasiado para el menor que no entendía tal grado de despreocupación. Incluso él, que era el rey de la despreocupación viviente, no comprendía. – Pero lo importante es ser perseverante. Muchacho, ¿tienes a alguien a quien proteger, verdad?

Italia se sorprendió mucho ante aquella pregunta. ¿Acaso era tan obvio? Se mordió levemente el labio inferior en un acto reflejo de su propia inocencia descuidada.

- Sí… - Varias imágenes de personas importantes para él desfilaron por su mente, pero una sola, tan igual a él, quedó grabada permanentemente haciéndolo sonrojar.

- Entonces estarás bien. Cuando uno tiene a alguien a quien proteger se hace mucho más fuerte, y pase lo que pase lo defenderá de cualquier conflicto con tal de poder ayudarlo.

Las palabras últimamente hacían estragos en él, y ese anciano le demostraba que la edad era fiel amiga de la sabiduría.

El menor cerró los ojos y, después de mucho tiempo, sonrió sinceramente.

_- Grazie_…

Una vez la barca atracó en un muelle pequeño, el menor saludó enérgicamente al viejo y se dirigió a la ciudad más cercana. Esa pequeña pero importante charla le hizo comprender que si quería defender a sus seres amados tendría que hacer sacrificios muy grandes para poder protegerlos, y a la vez, para madurar.

Poco a poco pudo encontrarse con variada gente en situaciones tan diversas como ellos mismos. Entre miserias y agonías. Luchas de supervivencia en las calles estrechas, tanto que apenas se podía respirar en ellas. Familias que, a pesar del dolor, sonreían por estar juntos. Pero pudo rescatar algo general en sus corazones: todos querían un cambio en sus vidas. Querían ser libres. El sentimiento italiano del desprecio a la guerra era compartido, pero a la vez entendían que era la única forma de poder lograr su principal sueño. Después de pensarlo bien, Italia finalmente resolvió cuál era la respuesta que debía seguir, aún si su corazón se partiera por llevarla a cabo. Al final lograría también su propio y verdadero deseo.

- Fratello Lovino… te juro que vamos a volver a estar juntos.

Era hora de trabajar para lograr la libertad que se hacía esperar desde siglos pasados. Y también de enfrentar aquello a lo que se había estado negando tantas veces.

* * *

><p>- ¡Idiota! – Bufó el aristócrata una vez más entre tantas otras veces pasadas al golpear el frágil cuerpo del italiano con un látigo, haciendo que finalmente cediera ante el ataque cayendo a un lado en el suelo. Sólo resistía en silencio, sin gritar ni decir una sola palabra.<p>

- ¿Así que pensaste que sería tan fácil declararme la guerra, simplemente viniendo hasta acá y decirme que querías ser libre? ¡Por favor!

Una patada sonó en las costillas del castaño que yacía boca abajo en el suelo, llegando a escupir sangre. Incluso los ojos se habían abierto tanto por el dolor que parecían que iban a salirse de sus cuencas. Pero Feliciano se impuso a sí mismo no gemir ni protestar. Incluso no derramar lágrimas.

- Yo no soy tan blando como España, deberías saberlo. – Los pasos se oían firmes cada vez que avanzaban con lentitud hacia el pequeño cuerpo que aún se encontraba debajo de tan imponente país. Sabía que sería difícil –casi imposible, diría- pero vio el deseo de su pueblo en el brillo de sus ojos. Todos ansiaban paz y libertad. Y él era el país representado por Italia del Norte. Debía reaccionar y dejar de ser tan egoísta.

"_Italia, a pesar de todo eres un país. Sería hora de que empieces a actuar como tal."_

-_ "Sí Inglaterra, después de todo tenías razón." _– Pensaba el italiano mientras se intentaba poner de pie, apretando sus puños al tener frente a él a aquel que lo seguía torturando. Ahora veía todo más claro que nunca. Había ido un iluso en creer que Austria sentía un poco de afecto por él. No, todo había sido una mentira que había creado para poder tenerlo atado a él toda la eternidad. ¡Pero ya no! La venda se había disuelto como agua entre sus dedos, y ahora él era el dueño de sus acciones. Al menos lucharía por eso. –_"Pero no serás tú quién me ayude Inglaterra. Lo siento."_

- Sería bueno que entendieras tu situación... – La gélida voz austríaca resonó, mientras alzaba un brazo hacia el cuello de la camisa verde del vestido de sirvienta del menor. – No tienes con qué defenderte ya que todas las tropas del país están a mi cargo. ¿Qué pensaste que podrías hacer? ¿Imitar a tu hermano? Él jamás logrará nada. Sólo es un débil italiano más.

No le importó las duras palabras que le eran dirigidas hacia su persona, pero tocar a su hermano… le hirvió la sangre de solo escucharlo, lanzando un puño en dirección al rostro perfectamente tallado del pelinegro, acertando un golpe en su mejilla derecha. Por reflejo fue liberado del agarre, aprovechando la ocasión para usar sus piernas y correr hacia la salida de aquella casa.

- ¡Con mi fratello no Austria! – El menor lucía agitado ante tanta pelea, y ni siquiera había comenzado lo peor. La sangre que se escurría por su propio labio inferior producto de las anteriores patadas y flagelos lucía aún fresca. – Seré débil, pero te juro que lograré mi libertad. ¡Seré un país, por mi gente…! ¡Por… mi fratello…! ¡Por mi fratello Lovino, lo juro!

Escupió a un lado la sangre que se acumulaba en la garganta, limpiándosela en un mismo acto de rebelión contra aquel que lo había mantenido prisionero durante tantos años. Antes de que el mayor pudiera reaccionar el italiano había desaparecido.

El germánico miró con el rostro serio en dirección a la puerta donde hacía segundos se había escapado su sirviente, y cuando menos lo notó sintió húmeda su mejilla: Italia lo había lastimado. Realmente, lo había lastimado.

Se llevó la diestra hacia la zona afectada, descubriéndola llena de sangre por el golpe.

- Así que esta es la fuerza que obtuviste por proteger a los que amás… qué envidia… - Susurró mirando a la nada, con los lentes rotos y unos ojos brillosos de angustia.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que te alejes. – Apretó los puños mientras una sombra oscureció su mirada, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Tendría mucho trabajo de ahora en más.

* * *

><p>- ¿¡Qué hiciste QUÉ? – Tuvo que alejar el auricular del teléfono de su oído o sino con semejante grito lo hubiera perdido. Lo poco que pudo distinguir en la distancia eran blasfemias en francés.<p>

- ¡L-Lo siento Francia! Debería haberte avisado antes… Lo siento – Se disculpó el menor, encontrándose dentro de una cabina telefónica en una calle muy lejos de las montañas del norte, cerca de la frontera con el sur. Un lugar donde no lo alcanzaría Austria, al menos por el momento.

- No… bueno, ya lo hiciste. – Se escuchó un suspiro pesado al otro lado. Italia tembló por inercia - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Por eso te llamo. Necesito que me ayudes. No tengo experiencia en guerras, y confío en ti.

El rubio al otro lado de la línea tragó saliva. Esa palabra lo había desestabilizado un poco, pero se repuso de inmediato. Después de todo él mismo había abierto el juego, así que con las piezas puestas en escena era hora de jugar hasta el final.

- Claro, déjamelo a mí. Te daré mi armada. No te preocupes por nada _mon cherrie~_.

- Gracias Francia…

- Por el momento descansa… y hazte ver esas heridas. – El castaño se sorprendió. No le había mencionado nada al francés sobre los golpes que le había dado Austria ¿Cómo…? – Tu voz se oye rasposa, ¿te cuesta respirar verdad?

- … un poco. Pero ya estoy mucho mejor que hace unas horas. ¡No te preocupes! – Trató de sonar convincente, a pesar de que aún le dolía el estómago y los costados. – Además… prometí ser más fuerte por aquellos a quien quiero proteger.

Un suspiro de alivio se escuchó al otro lado antes de la típica voz melodiosa del francés.

- Romano estará feliz de saber que dijiste eso. – No era difícil imaginar que en ese momento Francia estaría sonriendo, contagiando de ese mismo sentimiento al italiano que había descubierto una nueva faceta oculta en él.

- ¿E-Eso crees? Espero… Espero que esté orgulloso de mí. – Un tenue sonrojo le invadió las mejillas al soltar esas palabras dulcemente. Le gustaría saber cómo reaccionará su hermano cuando se enterara que finalmente le había declarado la guerra a Austria por su independencia.

- Seguramente lo estará. Descansa Italia. – Fue lo último que el menor pudo escuchar antes de sentir el acostumbrado y monótono tono de la línea al cortar la comunicación. Colocó el teléfono en su lugar antes de salir de aquella cabina en un rumbo desconocido.

Por ahora obedecería la última orden que le fue dada: iría a descansar, y sabía bien dónde podría hacerlo sin preocuparse por ser descubierto en toda la noche por las tropas austríacas.

- Antes de esto debo cambiarme de ropa… Debo dejar de verme como una chica si quiero ganar un poco de respeto… - Susurró para sí antes de partir en una dirección bien conocida por sus memorias infantiles: _hacia el este_.

* * *

><p>Bueno tengo un poquito de bronca porque siento que este capítulo me quedó corto, pero espero compensarlo en el próximo. ¿Les gusta esta nueva resolución de Feliciano? Espero que les guste el capítulo, ya que el próximo vendrá con un personaje especial.<p>

Espero sus reviews, me alientan muchísimo a continuar la historia!

Saludos!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Diccionario:<strong>_

_Per favore Signore Inghilterra: _Por favor Señor Inglaterra.


	4. Heridas

**Risorgimento**

**(Italia x Romano)**

**Disclaimer:** Axis Power Hetalia ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos son parte de Hidekaz Himaruya y los libros de historia en que me basé para hacer los datos históricos xD. Yo sólo hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y a pura diversión personal.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Heridas<strong>

Hacía muchos años que no recorría el territorio germánico con cierta libertad, por no decir varios siglos. La última vez que lo había visto aún era un pequeño niño y la muerte de Sacro Imperio Romano había sido muy reciente. ¿Acaso lo recordará? Esperaba que lo recibiera con la misma alegría que recordaba de pequeño, pero aun así estaba nervioso por su reacción y signo de aquello eran sus manos que no dejaban de moverse de forma torpe y descuidada.

Al llegar a su destino golpeó aquella puerta pesada de madera, siendo recibido por una figura masculina de cabello platinado y ojos escarlata bastante inquietantes. Sin embargo al ver su pequeña figura cambió su fría expresión por una sincera algarabía.

- ¡Italia-chan! – El recién nombrado sonrió ante su nombre en labios ajenos, siendo recibido por un caluroso abrazo del mayor. – Oh Dios, ¿De verdad eres tú? ¡Te ves tan grande! Has crecido mucho…

- Pasaron muchas cosas Prusia-san – Respondió al ser liberado del agarre, siendo invitado a pasar.

En poco tiempo y mediante unas cervezas heladas de por medio con algunos bocadillos típicos de la región, el italiano le contó todas las novedades con respecto a las recientes revoluciones que se habían dado en su territorio, las disputas por su propia rebelión contra Austria y las repercusiones de las que su cuerpo aún mostraban marcas.

- Ya veo… Has pasado por mucho, Italia-chan… - El menor no respondió a eso. Tenía en mente cómo se las iba a arreglar ahora que le había declarado la guerra a Austria. Sabía que Francia le daría su armada, pero con una armada simplemente no se ganaba una guerra. Necesitaba aprender a ser estratega.

- Ve~ Esto es demasiado para mi – Suspiró cansado de tanto pensar, a lo que el prusiano lanzó una carcajada por tal comentario.

- ¿Es chiste verdad? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta a quien tienes frente a ti? ¡Al increíble ore-sama! – Italia lanzó una risilla por lo bajo al escuchar esa forma peculiar y egocéntrica del albino al referirse a sí mismo. Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba tales palabras. Al menos pudieron alegrarlo un poco. – Te ayudaré a planear bien tus ataques, después de todo conozco muy bien el territorio de Austria.

Luego de aquella frase Prusia se tomó su tiempo para explicar lo maravilloso que era ingeniando trampas y tácticas de guerra, las cuales sirvieron de mucho hace pocos años en la Guerra de Sucesión Austríaca y su posesión de las regiones vitales, aún partes de él. Feliciano reía de vez en cuando como solo él podía hacerlo, ya que recordaba que aún ahora, de vez en cuando, había escuchado a Austria bufar para él mismo sobre la pérdida de Silesia.

- Muchas gracias Prusia-san. Sé que eres un gran guerrero, pero te quería pedir otro favor si no es molestia…

- ¡Haría cualquier cosa por Italia-chan! Sólo dímelo. – Aquellas palabras le arrancaron otra sonrisa sincera al castaño.

- Necesitaría ropa nueva… ya sabes, no puedo andar así diciendo que quiero mi libertad y… bueno…

- Hmm… Pero la verdad es que te ves muy bien con ese vestido… - Susurró mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo, como en una inspección, logrando que el italiano se sonrojara fuertemente por aquél comentario – Lástima que está todo rasgado. – Murmuró para sí, reaccionando de pronto. Ahora eran las mejillas del mayor las que se tiñeron al imaginar algo prohibido para una mente tan pura como la del joven Italia - ¡P-Pero bueno! Si me lo pides así te daré algo de ropa. Seguramente algo habrá que te vaya muy bien.

- ¡Muchas gracias!

Luego de hurgar un poco entre el guardarropa del albino, finalmente terminó vistiendo un traje marrón con camisa clara y saco haciendo juego, unos zapatos de cuero del mismo tono perfectamente lustrados e impecables y unos guantes azabaches del mismo material.

- Sin dudas tienes sangre italiana en tus venas, Feliciano-chan – Agregó el prusiano con un ligero golpe amistoso en la espalda ajena, felicitándolo por su porte con tal vestimenta.

- _Grazie_ Gilbert-san - Agradeció, y al mirar de reojo hacia un reloj que decoraba una pared pudo comprobar que ya era demasiado tarde. Debía ir a territorio francés para acordar cómo atacaría en el amanecer. Su semblante se opacó por unos segundos, antes de tomar su sonrisa característica –y falsa- mientras se dirigía a la salida, no sin antes ser detenido por unos segundos por el mayor.

- Italia-chan… Ten mucho cuidado – Los ojos escarlata brillaban a tono con su voz demandante y preocupada. De verdad estaba preocupado por el italiano y quería que ese sentimiento fuera transmitido. Después de todo ya lo había visto sufrir demasiado luego de la pérdida del Sacro Imperio Romano; no quería que el pequeño pasara por el mismo sufrimiento una vez más, porque sabía que su corazón tan bondadoso no lo iba a soportar.

- ¡Sí! – Afirmó con seriedad, pero sin perder su dulzura característica - Te hablaré luego. Nos vemos.

Así, la figura castaña se fue por el mismo camino que había tomado anteriormente. El albino que aún permanecía en la puerta miraba hacia aquella dirección, mientras el viento jugaba con su propio cabello, desordenándolo aún más que antes.

- Italia-chan, de verdad sufriste mucho, y yo tampoco te pude ayudar ni antes ni ahora. – Susurró, mirando hacia atrás a una pequeña figura que caminaba contoneándose, inseguro de sus pasos. Aquella figura con forma de niño se aferró a la pierna del mayor, mirándolo con sus ojos azules en modo de interrogación – Perdóname por no decirte todo, soy un cobarde. Por lo menos te ayudaré a obtener tu libertad. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer…

El niño parecía no entender las palabras del prusiano en su totalidad, pero al ver la tristeza en la mirada escarlata se aferró aún más, en un gesto de consuelo que el mayor interpretó como tal.

-_ Danke_, _Mein kleiner Bruder Deutschland… _

* * *

><p>El ataque fronterizo a España había sido todo un éxito, pero había dejado el saldo de varios muertos y heridos, entre los que se encontraba el propio Romano, el cual yacía oculto en un callejón con el torso descubierto y completamente vendado, producto de las heridas producidas en su propio territorio. Después de todo Antonio no dudó en atacar y defenderse, como todo militar debe hacer. Aun así, al italiano le dolió más que su cuerpo aquello, pero eso sólo ayudó a acrecentar su resolución de independencia.<p>

- Maldición… Me duele todo el cuerpo, mierda… - Pronunció por enésima vez entre quejidos de dolor. Su cuerpo aún no estaba acostumbrado a las batallas, pero poco a poco parecía resistir. La mafia también estaba ayudando a recuperarlo rápidamente, otorgándole medicinas de origen desconocido, pero efectivas.

- ¡Señor! – El hombre pelirrojo que acompañaba a la armada se presentó ante el italiano de forma discreta, mientras era escoltado por dos soldados de bajo rango. Todos estaban armados.

- ¿Qué? – Fue la escueta pregunta que escupió Romano antes de ponerse la chaqueta de su traje, cubriéndose los hombros y la espalda lastimada.

- ¡Hemos reducido la tropa enemiga en un 70%, Señor! – A la falta de respuesta ante aquel dato tan importante a su parecer, el pelirrojo se limpió la garganta y pasó saliva, un poco nervioso – ¡Muy pronto llegaremos con su capitán, Señor!

- Cuándo…

- ¡P-Pronto, Señor!

El arma que aún portaba en la diestra de Romano fue disparada a un lado, destruyendo unas cajas de madera apiladas, provocando que los soldados temblaran ante su superior.

- ¡Pronto no me sirve! ¡Mi hermano está en el campo de batalla y yo estoy aquí, no puedo esperar más! ¡Quiero que lo encuentren ahora! – Su furia había crecido tanto por aquel pequeño comentario que había saltado encima del cuerpo delgado del pelirrojo, tomándolo con fiereza de la camisa y mirándolo a los ojos, queriendo quemarlo completamente. Al darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo y al ver la mirada llena de temor de su subordinado lo soltó con brusquedad.

- ¡S-Sí, Señor! – Todos asintieron la orden dada y se marcharon, dejando al italiano irascible cavilando en sus propios pensamientos.

- Maldición… ¡Quiero ser libre ya! Feliciano… ¡Espérame, iré a ayudarte!

Sin embargo sus deseos estaban muy lejos de llegar a realizarse a corto plazo, pues las tropas austríacas habían bloqueado el paso por las fronteras, tomando el norte del país. Esto trajo lentitud a la guerra entre España e Italia del Sur, pues ninguna tropa podía pasar por la propia guerrilla entre Austria y España. Todo un conflicto general en la cual sólo sufría un país… y dos hermanos.

* * *

><p>- ¿Me puedes decir por qué estás vestido así Italia?<p>

El italiano había llegado a la casa de Francia, y esperaba que lo recibiera con alegría después de la llamada que había tenido, pero ahora se estaba quejando por la ropa que vestía. No lo entendía.

- P-Perdón, pensé que sería mejor a vestir un vestido de sirvienta – Respondió un poco enfadado, pero el rubio se rió con fuerza, provocando que el italiano entendiera aún menos la situación.

- No, no. Te ves muy bien… para una cita. No para una guerra. – El castaño se sonrojó ante aquello. Ahora que lo pensaba se había vestido como un hombre, sí, pero no para la situación que ameritaba.

- L-Lo siento…

Las risillas del francés resonaban aún y de vez en cuando aumentaban de volumen al ver el color en las mejillas ajenas, resultándole adorable. Aún le sorprendía que tal pequeña figura hubiera tomado la resolución tan firme de independizarse, pero bueno… también él tenía la culpa de eso.

- Te daré alguna armadura de mi reserva, descuida. Lo principal es que estás aquí y que pudiste curar tus heridas.

- Bueno… un poco. – Feliciano trató de sonreír ante aquello para restarle importancia, pero no lo logró. Las heridas que tenía en su vientre por la violencia de Austria aún quedaron marcadas después de las curaciones, y para alguien como él eso sólo significaban conflictos y penas en su territorio. Pero también por ello es que había tomado esa decisión. No iba a echarse atrás ahora.

- Ven, es hora de que aprendas cómo ir a una guerra…

Dicho esto, el mayor tomó por los hombros al italiano que lo siguió hasta una habitación amplia, rodeada de armas y armaduras por doquier de todo tipo y clase. Sabía que era hora de defender sus ideales y derechos. Y si todo resultaba bien podría estar con su fratello nuevamente.

- _No… No debo dudar. Todo va a resultar bien. Estoy seguro de ello._

* * *

><p>Un nuevo choque entre dos aceros resonaba con fiereza en el ambiente, producto de la batalla que se llevaba a cabo. Un italiano jadeaba con pesadez mientras sostenía la espada salpicada con sangre ajena y trataba de no perder de vista su objetivo: el austríaco que lo apuntaba con un arma similar, con ojos llenos de furia. Su guerra con España lo había debilitado, eso era obvio a la vista al ver las heridas que se reflejaban en su piel, pero no lo suficiente como para caer ante un italiano sin experiencia previa en combate.<p>

- Italia esto no tiene sentido, desiste ya de tus palabras y te perdonaré la vida. Seré benevolente, pero suelta el arma… ¡Ya!

La voz cruda y fría del germánico perforaba los oídos del menor que sudaba sin control. Su cuerpo estaba perdiendo fuerzas, y aunque la armada francesa se había encargado muy bien de los soldados menores, era su deber y sólo su deber encargarse del propio Roderich. Su orgullo, que estaba surgiendo en ese mismo momento a cada minuto que pasaba estaba en juego junto con su libertad… y la posibilidad que se le presentaba para ver a Lovino de nuevo.

- No… ¡No lo haré! – Ante ese grito de júbilo el italiano se adelantó en una corrida hacia la figura del mayor que lo imitó, produciendo un nuevo choque múltiple entre espadas. Feliciano sacaba fuerza de donde tenía para poder defenderse y a la vez contratacar, pero Austria le ganaba en velocidad, produciéndole heridas leves en los brazos cuando los usaba de escudo.

- ¡No seas idiota! ¿No te das cuenta que tu cuerpo no resistirá más? ¡Mírate! - Escupió con cierto grado de dolor el austríaco, lanzando nuevamente su espada hacia el menor, que ante el descuido que le produjo las palabras ajenas bajó la guardia, siendo lastimado en su abdomen. La sangre comenzaba a manar con velocidad, a pesar de que el lugar era cubierto de forma inútil por la mano del menor, quien trataba de ahogar los quejidos de dolor.

- ¡Italia! – Un grito provino de la lejanía de parte de un rubio francés que luchaba contra unos soldados menores, aún en pie. Al ver que el castaño había sido herido terminó con dos estocadas firmes y limpias sobre los cuerpos ajenos, cayendo éstos al suelo. Una vez terminó su ataque, Francis corrió en ayuda del menor.

- ¡No Francia! Esto lo haré solo… - Jadeaba con el poco aliento que le quedaba y las pocas luces que su mente tenía. Su vista comenzaba a empañarse un poco por la rápida pérdida de sangre, pero jamás desistiría. ¿De dónde había sacado esa fuerza de voluntad? Quería creer que era su hermano quien se la estaba enviando.

- Pero…

- Déjame… Austria es mío – Los ojos ámbar brillaban, pero su luz estaba desapareciendo. Sabía que dentro de poco perdería la consciencia, pero si antes de eso lograba asestar un solo golpe en el cuerpo del mayor no sería en vano.

- Realmente eres un idiota, Italia.

La mirada violácea se encendió al mirar la frágil figura italiana que no resistía en pie, pero aún empuñaba con fuerza su espada, preparado para luchar hasta morir. Aquella determinación lo enfermaba, pues muy en el fondo de su corazón le hubiera gustado que lo protegiera y luchara por él así como lo estaba haciendo ahora por su libertad y por unirse a Romano, pero sabía que eso jamás sucedería, y ese mismo sentimiento era su propia fuerza. Sin dudar, Roderich tomó la empuñadura con más fuerza, corriendo hacia el enemigo con tal de asestar el último golpe. Italia lo imitaba en tiempo y velocidad, terminando los dos de lado contrario al otro y sosteniéndose con la espada, inmóviles. Esperando que el perdedor caiga.

Una sonrisa se formó en labios austríacos. El pequeño cuerpo de Feliciano había caído, con una nueva y mortal herida en su cabeza.

Por otro lado, en la otra punta del territorio en el sur, un italiano se aferraba el pecho con violencia por un agudo dolor que le invadió todos los sentidos, hasta casi dejarlo por unos segundos en la inconsciencia, para sorpresa de sus seguidores que se acercaron con velocidad al verlo caer, mirándolo con preocupación.

- ¡Señor! ¡Responda!

El castaño jadeaba en brazos de sus soldados y miembros de la mafia, con sólo una imagen en su mente antes de perder la consciencia.

- N-No puede ser… ¡Feliciano…!

* * *

><p>¡Maldicion! ¡Lo siento mucho! Me tardé mucho en actualizar a comparación con los otros capítulos, pero tuve lagunas de escritor y me había quedado sin ideas para este capítulo! Tengo muchas para los siguientes, pero este era un capítulo de transición y me costó muchísimo escribirlo. Espero no decepcionarlos, porque sé también que es más corto. Pero prometo compensarlo en los siguientes capítulos.<p>

A partir de ahora estoy con trámites para la cursada en la universidad, y ya empiezo las clases en marzo, así que actualizaré una vez por mes aproximadamente y si nada me interrumpe el ritmo.

Como siempre espero sus reviews, me ponen muy feliz leerlos y responderlos!

Nos vemos pronto!

* * *

><p><em>Diccionario:<em>

_Danke_, _Mein kleiner Bruder Deutschland_: Gracias, mi pequeño hermano Alemania


	5. Pesadillas

**Risorgimento**

**(Italia x Romano)**

**Disclaimer:** Axis Power Hetalia ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos son parte de Hidekaz Himaruya y los libros de historia en que me basé para hacer los datos históricos xD. Yo sólo hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y a pura diversión personal.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Pesadillas<strong>

El ruido de agua goteando era el único sonido que se podía escuchar en aquella habitación fangosa, junto con los pasos apresurados de un rubio que cargaba en sus manos un paño humedecido en hielo, el cual colocaba amorosamente en la frente de un joven que yacía dormido en una cama simple y algo destruida. El rostro italiano sumamente enrojecido denotaba la fiebre tan alta que tenía, y junto con las vendas que rodeaban toda la circunferencia de su pequeña cabeza sobresalía la gravedad de su estado.

- Italia… ¿Cuándo despertarás? Ya llevas un mes en el mismo estado… - Susurraba el hombre con tono francés mientras quitaba el paño que se había calentado en apenas segundos. La fiebre no estaba cediendo y el estado seguía crítico.

Luego de su enfrentamiento con Austria, el delicado cuerpo del italiano había caído inconsciente, siendo tomado en brazos rápidamente por Francia que había visto toda la escena. Sin embargo por toparse con el mismísimo germánico se ganó un par de heridas en su glamoroso cuerpo por proteger al menor herido.

Inmediatamente de darle los primeros auxilios y hacerlo ver por los mejores médicos gracias a sus contactos, descubrió que las heridas y la fiebre eran claros signos del deterioro del territorio y la población. Y en un cuerpo tan pequeño como el de Italia el estado era grave.

- Pestes… pobreza, tu gente está sufriendo por culpa de Austria – Meditaba mientras acariciaba los cabellos castaños y alejaba aquellos rebeldes que insistían con pegarse en su frente. Incluso el rulito característico que llevaba a su izquierda se encontraba completamente caído. – ¡Debes despertar!

Y era una gran ironía que justamente él estuviera diciendo esas palabras, pues su característica principal de combate era aprovecharse de los países más débiles y cuyos enfrentamientos dejaban en un estado cercano a la muerte y posterior desaparición para poder obtener su propio beneficio. ¿Acaso no estaba haciendo lo mismo con el pequeño Italia? Después de todo esa era la idea principal de haberlo involucrado en una lucha obviamente desventajosa. Pero ahora al verlo tiritar en una fiebre convulsa y en pesadillas continuas, dudaba.

- Perdóname… - Susurró casi en un sollozo ahogado, dejándole por enésima vez el paño húmedo en la frente ajena y alejándose de ahí.

- ¿Qué es lo que te tiene que perdonar Italia-chan, Francia? – Una voz gruesa y fría resonó en el húmedo ambiente, sobresaltando al rubio que estaba de espaldas a aquella voz. Dio media vuelta para ver al interlocutor de aquella pregunta, sin responderla aún, encontrando la mirada escarlata más desafiante que había visto. Y especialmente enfurecida.

- ¡P-Prusia! ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la reunión de estados germánicos… - Intentó zafarse de aquella pregunta, pero fue en vano cuando vio que el albino desenvainó una espada y en sólo segundos tenía la punta afilada sobre su garganta. Un movimiento en falso y estaba en el otro mundo.

- Sé lo que tramas Francia, siempre fuiste un ser retorcido. – Los ojos se afinaron, sin perder el contacto con los azules que vislumbraban terror – No dejaré que uses a Italia-chan para tus perversos planes… _Él no_. – Apenas acercó un milímetro el filo de la hoja, provocando un repentino hilo de sangre que corría por el cuello del francés, el cual sudaba de nerviosismo y miedo. De pronto la mirada azulada se fijó en la hoja de la espada que poco a poco se alejaba de su piel, suspirando por dentro de alivio.

- Yo me encargaré de cuidar a Italia-chan desde ahora, puedes irte. – Dijo terminante, acercándose al cuerpo dormido que sudaba y jadeaba entre sueños. Una mano dulce se posó en la frente ajena, sonriendo de lado por ver nuevamente al italiano. Pero aquella sonrisa se desvaneció por completo cuando fijó su sanguinaria mirada hacia el rubio que intentaba escapar. – Ah, si intentas algo estúpido, ten por seguro que no saldrás vivo. Tómalo como una amenaza si es que así entiendes mejor.

Francia aguantó un gruñido que se le atoró en la garganta antes de salir completamente derrotado por el prusiano. Pero algún día se aprovecharía de la oportunidad y tendría su venganza. Después de todo el tiempo era un arma de doble filo para aquellos seres representados por los países.

Una vez sintió el ruido de la puerta de madera roída cerrarse tras de sí, el albino volvió su vista hacia el cuerpo de Italia que seguía sumido en sus pesadillas. Definitivamente era una escena muy cruel para él, ya que adoraba al pequeño italiano desde que era un niño. Y ahora verlo tan cercano a la muerte era muy doloroso. Sin pensarlo tomó una de sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas, y fue ahí que notó el movimiento de los dedos cerrarse en su mano, aferrándolo con desesperación.

- ¡Italia-chan! Reacciona por favor, debes despertar. Por favor… - Quién diría que el prusiano sería capaz de rogarle a alguien, pero el italiano era muy importante para él. _Quería_ que despierte. Y cuando lo hiciera lo ayudaría. No como hizo Francia, sino que le daría una verdadera ayuda. Y por sobre todo, no lo dejaría solo en el campo de batalla. Jamás.

* * *

><p>En otra habitación casi igual a la que se encontraba Feliciano, un cuerpo cubierto por viejos vendajes con sangre seca en el torso yacía inconsciente sobre una cama en mejores condiciones. Éste era rodeado por todos los miembros de la mafia y de los grupos rebeldes del sur, observando si había algún cambio en su capitán.<p>

- ¿Y? – Fue la simple pregunta que hizo el soldado pelirrojo ante otro miembro de la mafia, el cual meneó la cabeza negativamente.

- Ningún cambio. Ya no sabemos que hacer. Pero lo último que dijo fue el nombre de Italia del Norte, así que él debe tener relación con su estado. Después de todo, ambos cuerpos soportan el mismo destino de un país.

Los hombres que escuchaban suspiraron con un sentimiento de impotencia total, pues hacía casi un mes que su líder se encontraba en ese estado de inconsciencia, y era inminente que despertara. El futuro de toda Italia dependía de ello.

La gente agonizaba en las calles pues en este tiempo una gran peste amenazó toda Venecia, destruyendo familias enteras, a lo que Austria aprovechó para atacar los lugares específicos y vitales de la región, empeorando la situación. Por su parte España atacaba Roma y las islas del sur con tal violencia que impedía el reordenamiento de las mínimas tropas italianas que seguían a Lovino. El resto de los rebeldes y la mafia entera se encontraba en este momento a su cuidado, rezando como nunca lo hicieron antes por su pronto despertar.

El caballero pelirrojo que acompañó todo este tiempo al castaño descansaba ahora a su lado, vencido por el sueño de varias noches en vela. Fue en ese instante tan minúsculo que el italiano mayor tenía otra de sus pesadillas.

- Veneciano… No… - Balbuceaba entre un mar de llamas, reconociendo las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue el Canal de Venecia. Un pequeño cuerpo tan parecido a él yacía sobre los restos quemados, entre miles de otros cuerpos más pero que al mayor no le interesaron. Su silueta solamente corría hacia su querido hermano. – No, despierta… No mueras… ¡No mueras! ¡Tu no!

Los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron con fuerza, casi con dolor, despertando a su cuidador por la violencia de los gritos.

- ¡Jefe! – El pelirrojo con acento sureño se levantó de la silla, tirándola por la fuerza, al ver que Romano se intentaba incorporar con dificultad. - ¿Cómo se siente? ¡Oigan, el Jefe despertó!

- ¡Como la mierda! ¿Qué pasó? – Bramó tocándose la espalda, descubriendo un gran vendaje que le apretaba las heridas. Lo poco que recordaba era estar descansando de un ataque de Antonio cuando… - Veneciano… ¿¡Qué pasó con mi hermano! – Por la furia del recuerdo agarró de la ropa al pobre joven que lo miraba con temor, pero al mismo tiempo con alivio. Si podía reaccionar así significaba que estaba mucho mejor.

- ¡N-No sabemos! U-usted lo nombró y se d-desmayó. – Lovino lo soltó inmediatamente al escuchar aquello, levantándose de esa dura cama en dirección a una maldita salida. - ¡Señor! Me alegro que esté mejor.

El castaño se detuvo unos instantes, volteando el rostro completamente serio, mirando a los ojos al pelirrojo. – M-Muchas gracias por cuidarme.

Al escucharlo, el joven sonrió complacido, agradeciéndole el detalle y deseándole buena suerte. Después de todo tenían un excelente capitán.

* * *

><p>En un paisaje completamente desconocido para los ojos ambarinos, el joven italiano caminaba sin rumbo fijo por una completa soledad, pues no había una sola persona ahí. Preguntándose dónde se encontrarían todos, pudo distinguir una silueta oscura en lo que él reconoció como la entrada al Gran Canal, cerca de la ubicación de las góndolas que tanto amaba.<p>

- ¿Quién eres…? – Susurró despacio, pero con ansiedad. Sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho al mirar aquella figura en apariencia infantil.

- Debes olvidarte del pasado, Italia. – Dijo con voz firme, denotando que se trataba de un infante masculino. Al voltearse y verse frente a frente el corazón del italiano se detuvo por unos instantes. Sólo una persona podía tener aquella mirada tan transparente y con tanta fuerza como el océano, y ese cabello formado por un pedazo del sol.

- Sa… cro… ¡Sacro Imperio Romano! – Las lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos pero no querían ceder a la gravedad, impidiendo que en pocos segundos su vista fuera nítida. Aun así sus piernas reaccionaron y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para abrazarlo, pero por alguna razón cada vez que se acercaba el germano se alejaba. - ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! ¡No de nuevo!

- ¡Debes dejar el pasado atrás! – Ante aquella exclamación Feliciano se detuvo. No, no podía hacerlo. No podía hacer lo que Sacro Imperio le decía.

- ¡No lo haré! ¡No quiero olvidarte! ¿Haz regresado, verdad? ¡Viniste a cumplir tu promesa! – Trató de mantener una esperanza a su alma que vibraba por aquél chico, por su primer amor. Pero el infante cerró los ojos y negó con un gesto, provocando que las lágrimas presas en sus ojos se dispararan por un camino que cruzaba sus mejillas. – No…

- Yo ya no podré volver, perdóname.

Las rodillas le temblaron y su cuerpo cayó pesado, cubriéndose el rostro llorando sin control. Las palabras del rubio le dolían en lo más profundo, pero había algo de claridad en su mente.

- Escúchame Italia, tienes a alguien más importante a quien proteger. Pero sólo podrás hacerlo si te olvidas del pasado. ¡Debes vivir el presente!

Los ojos ámbar se abrieron como platos ante aquella declaración, mirando a la figura pequeña que se mantenía en pie frente a él a una distancia dolorosa. Una sonrisa se dibujó en aquél rostro que recordaba tan bien.

- Gracias por haberme amado. Pero ya tienes a tu verdadero amor a tu lado, debes ser fuerte.

- Sacro Imperio Romano… Digas lo que digas no te olvidaré jamás. Fuiste mi primer amor, pero… - Lentamente el rostro triste y lloroso intentaba marcar una de sus sonrisas más felices – ¡Te juro que lucharé por Lovino! Gracias por cuidarme y hacerme entrar en razón.

Ante aquellas palabras el pequeño sonrió ampliamente, alejándose cada vez más de Italia. Sólo que esta vez no lo perseguiría. No iría tras una figura de un pasado que jamás volverá. Debía vivir su presente y construir su futuro.

- Espérame _fratello_, juro que ganaré esta guerra. Te encontraré, y después… Y después…

Un brillo intenso obligó al menor a cubrirse con sus brazos, sintiendo que ese resplandor lo tragaba por completo. Al abrir los ojos pudo ver un par de ojos escarlatas mirarlo con preocupación.

- ¡Italia-chan! ¡Por fin despertaste! ¡Estaba tan preocupado! – El albino no dudó en abrazar con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo herido del italiano, quien sonreía tontamente como era costumbre en él.

- Gracias por preocuparte Prusia. – Le respondió mientras el otro se alejaba para verlo sonreír como antes. Estaba feliz de ver ese cambio. - ¿Qué me ha pasado? No recuerdo nada.

- Tuviste un enfrentamiento directo con Austria. – Al escuchar aquél nombre el pequeño se puso serio, recordando la promesa que le había hecho a Sacro Imperio. Sabía que estaba soñando, pero también sabía que ese encuentro fue real. –…Y te desmayaste por el golpe. – Terminó de contar a grandes rasgos el prusiano, mientras éste observaba cómo Italia se levantaba de ahí en busca de su ropa.

- Entonces pasó mucho tiempo… Mi gente me necesita, no puedo descansar más.

- Italia-chan… - Gilbert estaba sorprendido de que el chico haya cambiado tanto su visión, preguntándose cómo fue que resulto tal cambio. ¿Será que el golpe le movió su cabecita un poco? - ¿Qué ocurrió? Haz cambiado…

El menor rió por lo bajo, con un leve sonrojo por el recuerdo. Esa añoranza al pasado iba a desaparecer, pues tenía un propósito en este momento. Pero el recuerdo de Sacro Imperio siempre sería un dulce alivio.

- Sacro Imperio Romano me ayudó a entrar en razón. A no vivir en el pasado. Sólo eso.

El prusiano tragó saliva. ¿Sólo eso? ¿Es una broma? Cómo podía ser que el alma de Sacro Imperio haya entrado en los sueños de Italia, si él ya… Bueno, no debía pensar demasiado en eso. Seguramente ese pequeño niño tenía más poder del que él mismo podría controlar.

- "_Así que estabas preocupado de ese entonces, eh…_" – Pensó recordando la visita del italiano en su casa, cuando ese niño escuchó todo en la lejanía. Quizás el alma de Sacro Imperio estaba intranquila por él. – "_Ahora puedes descansar en paz…"_

- ¿Prusia-san? ¿Te encuentras bien? – El joven castaño lo llamó por quinta vez, mirándolo de cerca y asustando al albino.

- Waah! ¡Claro que estoy bien! Soy demasiado _awesome_ para estar mal, Ha Ha Ha! – Rió estrepitosamente, mientras contagiaba al pequeño con esa alegría.

Era hora de volver al combate por su gente, por su país, y por su hermano.

* * *

><p>¡Perdónenme! Sé que tardé muchísimo en actualizar, pero les seré sincera. Me costó mucho trabajo armar el capítulo porque entré en una de esas lagunas de escritor que me amenazan una o dos veces al año. Encima ya empecé la universidad, así que voy a tardar más en actualizar.<p>

Espero que este capítulo, aunque corto, les haya gustado. Probablemente mantendré el número de páginas como en este capítulo, así que serán más o menos de esta longitud. ¡Lo siento!

Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, y muchas gracias a mis lectoras que me siguen desde el principio con este proyecto que tanto amo.

¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
